


Distrazione

by jesuisherve



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read somewhere that Pavi doesn't use Zydrate or any pain killers during surgeries. He uses GENterns to distract him. What happens when a GENtern messes up during a face change? Pavi had nothing to dull the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distrazione

“Mr. Largo! Hold on a second!” 

The GENtern’s protest didn’t register in Pavi’s brain. He thrashed in the chair he was sitting in, striking the woman in front of him and pushing her. She shrieked and toppled over. Two other GENterns scattered out of the way as Pavi jumped up from the chair and ran to the sink. He gripped the side of the countertop where the sink was and vomited. Pain flared in his face, burning the skin and making him nauseous. Even his eyes were in pain. Pavi wretched again, more bile poured from his throat into the sink.

They were in one of the surgery rooms in GeneCo Tower. Pavi was getting a new face put on. A new, pretty GENtern was in charge of the procedure. Pavi had intended to bed her afterwards, so he had made her part of his personal team, but something went wrong. The new girl had fucked up somehow. Pavi leaned heavily on the edge of the sink, hoping he wouldn’t vomit again. His face hurt so much. He bowed his head and ran his fingers up through his hair, clutching fistfuls of it and moaning. Pulling on his hair distracted a tiny bit from the excruciating pain in his face.

“Mr. Largo!” The new GENtern squeaked. For a moment Pavi thought the girl was addressing him, but Luigi’s voice proclaiming “What the fuck!” told him his brother had arrived. Pavi didn’t turn to greet him. He didn’t have the energy to move. He stayed put, moaning and shaking.

“What happened?” Luigi demanded.

The new GENtern mumbled something, probably terrified. Luigi snapped at her and she uttered a tiny scream. “We were doing a new face for him, but he refused the Zydrate, and I accidentally—”

“Shut the fuck up!” A clatter of high heels and another scream from the girl told Pavi Luigi had shoved her. Pavi felt Luigi’s gloved hand clamp on his shoulder. He was spun around and ended up almost nose to nose with his brother.

“Che piacere vederti,” Pavi murmured. His eyes were half-lidded but he could clearly see that Luigi was seething with anger. “She’a fucked up,” Pavi said off-handedly, trying to downplay the seriousness of what had happened.

“I’ve got Zydrate here,” the new GENtern said in a shaky voice. She had recovered her composure somewhat and was trying to fix her mistake. Luigi snarled and slapped the Zydrate gun from her hand.

“I should shoot you in the face for that!” he shouted. “He never uses Zydrate you stupid bitch!” She began to stutter, eyes wide beneath the red shield of her headgear. “Get the fuck out before I open your guts all over the floor!” Luigi yelled. All three GENterns skittered out of the room, rushing to leave with their lives.

Pavi had sunk into a sitting position on the floor. He was in so much pain. His head felt like it was going to explode and everything was hazy. His vision kept going in and out of focus. Luigi knelt in front of him. He took his gloves off and cupped the sides of Pavi’s face. The younger man cried out at the touch but didn’t pull away. Luigi studied his brother’s red, scarred skin. Blood was beading up along the seams where the metal clasps had been embedded in Pavi’s skin and was trickling down in rivulets. Luigi wiped a stream of blood away with his thumb and released his brother’s face. “Looks like the fuckin bitch pulled on the clasps or something.”

“I am not’a sure,” Pavi said, voice rasping. “I do’a know that the signora was’a not good with the scalpel.”

Luigi stared at his little brother. It was rare to see Pavi in a mess. He wasn’t wearing a mask, which was a bit surreal. He looked pale and sickly, blood smearing his skin. His hair was dishevelled and he was panting and shaking. He was probably hurting a lot. “What do you do since you don’t fucking use Zydrate like a normal person?”

“I always’a have bellas around,” Pavi smiled weakly. “They’a provide the Pavi with’a distractions.”

They sat together in silence as Pavi waited out the pain. He was grateful but also suspicious as to why Luigi was staying with him. The younger Largo kept waiting for Luigi to leave, or to punch him or something. But instead he remained, quietly sitting next to his brother, looking at the floor or studying his hands. 

“Perché?” Pavi asked softly after the pain began to ebb. “Why are’a you still here?”

“Makin sure you don’t fuckin die on us.” Luigi answered. “Pops would probably blame me and that would be a fucking nightmare.”

Pavi’s hand crept hesitantly across the distance between them. He touched Luigi’s hand, expecting him to jerk away. Luigi did nothing. He didn’t even acknowledge the physical contact. Pavi curled his fingers around his hand, squeezing it lightly. “Don’t fuckin push it,” Luigi grunted. Pavi let go quickly. As he moved back, he smacked his head on the wall behind him. “Affanculo!” he whined, clutching his head. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He blinked them away furiously. There was no way after all that had happened that he was going to cry from bumping his head.

“Careful, stupid,” Luigi said. “Or whatever. It’s not like you have a brain to damage or anything.”

“If’a only you hadn’t scared away the’a GENterns,” Pavi said mournfully, “I could’a have a distraction from’a the pain.”

Luigi suddenly pinned Pavi against the wall. “If I distract you, will you shut the fuck up and get a new mask put on? Your face is making me nauseous.”

And so the truth comes out, Pavi thought. Luigi was horny. That’s why he was sticking around.

“Si.”  
Luigi mashed his mouth against his brother’s. He twisted his hands into Pavi’s hair and bit down on his lip. Pavi whimpered. He should have known Luigi wouldn’t be gentle, but he couldn’t argue that it wasn’t an effective distraction. Luigi’s mouth was hot. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips against Pavi’s neck. Instead of soft kisses like Pavi secretly wanted, he bit down, causing his younger brother to cry out. Luigi’s hand went to his crotch. Pavi’s cries of pain turned into whimpers of pleasure as his brother rubbed his erection. Wanting to please him and finish it quickly, Pavi pulled on Luigi’s belt and unbuttoned his dress pants. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Luigi’s boxers when his brother took his wrist. “Stop,” he growled. “Stand up.”

Pavi clambered to his feet. “Pants down.” Pavi complied. Luigi grabbed him and bent him over the surgical table. Pavi pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the table. It was throbbing dully; most of the pain had subsided. He was mentally preparing himself for a new kind of pain. Luigi was going to fuck him and probably without preparation. Luigi’s hands grabbed his thighs and spread his legs. Pavi let him. He tried to make his body relax as he listened to Luigi getting ready behind him. Pavi was surprised when he felt Luigi’s fingers pressing into him. He moaned softly in relief. This was going to be much easier now. He closed his eyes as Luigi slip two more fingers in. “Ready, fratello?” Luigi said.  
“Si.” No, he wasn’t, but Luigi was going to continue no matter what he said.

Luigi pushed into him. Pavi gasped. No matter how many times Luigi had fucked him without lube; it was always shockingly uncomfortable. Luigi began pumping his hips, slamming into Pavi. He grabbed a handful of Pavi’s hair again, pulling his head back. Pavi whined but didn’t object. Luigi leaned close to Pavi’s ear as he thrust harder. “Una bella fica,” he hissed. He knew Pavi liked it when he spoke Italian. “Mi sticchiu, Paviche.”

“Fratellone,” Pavi whispered. “Attento.” Luigi ignored his quiet plea. His thrusts became harder and faster. He finished quickly, growling deep in his throat and coming inside Pavi. For a split second, they both slumped tiredly. Pavi opened his eyes half way as Luigi pulled out of him and rested his cheek on his back. Then the older man straightened up and did his pants back up, hurriedly tucking his shirt back in.

“Clean up,” Luigi snapped. Pavi wearily did as he was told. He didn’t have the energy to argue. Luigi had been right, however, even if his intentions hadn’t been to help him. Pavi had been sufficiently distracted. The pain in his face had faded completely. He would call a more experience team of GENterns to secure his new mask soon.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the italian phrases are incorrect.


End file.
